Diego's Ending Revelation
by mjf2468
Summary: At the end of the NWZ episode "The Discovery", Alejandro asks Diego a question which never got answered in the series. My response to the trope of how the series should have ended following Risendo's death. What does Diego tell his father? Does he finally tell him and Victoria the truth about Zorro?
1. Chapter 1: Telling Father

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Owned by ZPI.

**AN: I have been wanting to write this story up for quite some time. I gather a lot of people have also written their versions of it. I hope my version can be enjoyed as well, as adding a little something different to the fandom. **

"When Gilberto was about to shoot you, he said he was not only going to shoot you, he was going to shoot…..and he never finished. What was he going to say, Diego?"

Diego took a deep breath as he turned to face his father. "Father, I do have something to tell you, but this is not the right place for that discussion." Diego took a look around the pueblo, taking in the various comings and goings, and ending up on Victoria, who was still watching them from a distance. "Let's talk on the way home, shall we?" With a raise of his descriptive eyebrows, Diego silently asked his father to understand the need for discretion.

Don Alejandro inhaled deeply, and was about to say something, but changed his mind. He let out his breathe slowly and grasped his son by his shoulder. "All right, son, that does sound better to me, I guess. I have waited this long, I can wait a little while longer." With a nod to Diego, Don Alejandro walked towards the tavern.

Diego looked after his father in amazement for a moment, then shook his head at himself. _Of course he knows. How could he not know, from what he had seen this afternoon? _Diego thought briefly about the events of a few hours ago, when he had discovered a brother he never knew, been threatened by that same brother, and lost the brother all in the same hour. Besides that, being forced to exhibit his hidden talent of sword fighting in front of his father, and basically revealing his secret identity of Zorro, it had been quite the day.

Caught in his own thoughts, Diego failed to keep up with his father, who had met up again with Victoria. Diego took another moment to enjoy how beautiful his secret love looked, the sunlight shining on her raven locks. Sighing, he reminded himself of what he had left to do before he could talk to her again.

"Well, Victoria, I believe we will take our leave for now. Would you be able to join us for supper this evening?" Don Alejandro asked the pretty tavern owner, with a glance at Diego.

Diego gave his father a small smile and a small nod of his head. _I think I know what the old fox is up to. Now that he knows my secret, he is going to convince me to tell Victoria tonight. Actually, I think an engagement might just be the thing to turn this day around for me, and my family. _

Victoria gave Don Alejandro one of her most beautiful smiles. "Why, thank you, Don Alejandro, I would be honored. Is there anything you would like me to bring?"

"Just your beautiful self, Victoria. We shall see you at seven, then." With a bow to Victoria, Alejandro walked towards the de la Vega carriage. Felipe looked sideways at Diego, a small smile on his face, and followed.

Diego approached Victoria. "Thank you, Victoria, for coming. It will certainly turn this terrible day into a most wonderful time." Gathering her tiny hand in his, Diego raised it to his lips and planted a most gentle kiss on the back of her palm. He held her eyes much like in the way he had done when he had kissed her hand upon his return from Spain.

Victoria did not know how to react. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the uncharacteristic move, and felt a shiver down her back. Victoria was not accustomed to Diego being so romantic. It ignited all the feelings she attempted to stifle over the years, going back to when he would pull her hair when they were young, to his return from Spain.

"Well, Senor, how gallant of you. It will be my pleasure to join you and your family tonight." Shaking herself out of the trance the look in Diego's eyes had placed her in, she continued. "Oh, you better join said family, or they might just leave without you."

With a boyish grin, Diego nodded, and took off towards the wagon at a most uncharacteristically happy step Victoria would have almost called it a skip, if it hadn't been coming from a man over six feet tall with amazingly broad shoulders.

As the wagon left the pueblo, Don Alejandro was impatiently holding in his excitement. He was about to find out what he had been wondering about the past few years. Alejandro had occasionally allowed himself to wonder about the inconsistencies in his son's behaviors, in what he would say and then do, or else how his basic character had changed from when he was young. The older don had sometimes wondered what had happened to that young man, of whom he was always worrying about, with his daredevil stunts he often played. Alejandro had sent that young man to Spain, and what had returned was a man who was subdued, refused to wear a sword, and swore off any type of fighting whatsoever.

Why hadn't Alejandro question such a change? He did, at first, but apparently he allowed himself to be fooled by the superb acting of his son. For every questionable occurrence, Diego had a logical answer for, or the following events would make it seem impossible or laughable Diego could be Zorro. Alejandro knew his son was intelligent, but following the events of this afternoon, he was simply amazed at everything Diego had accomplished in the past four years.

Sitting behind Felipe, who was driving the wagon, Alejandro waited for Diego to broach the subject. He caught a glimpse of his son, who was looking at the horizon, with an inscrutable look on his face. Alejandro breathed a characteristic sigh of impatience, and decided he had waited long enough to start the conversation.

"Well, Diego, we are in the middle of nowhere now, no one in sight or earshot, so…will you please answer my question?"

"Yes, Father, I am sure you already suspect what Gilberto was going to say before the Alcalde shot him." Pausing, Diego took a deep breath. He knew it was time for the truth, but it did not remove his nervousness. "Gilberto was going to say he would also kill… Zorro. Yes, Father, I am Zorro."

Alejandro was flooded with varying emotions, which surprised him. He had thought he would be satisfied having his suspicions confirmed. However, he was somewhat deflated, which was strange. Perhaps it was because of the increased fear for his son's life he would now have. Perhaps it was anger because he had not been allowed into the secret earlier. Perhaps it was frustration for being so easily misled by his son's actions. The onslaught of emotions did indeed astound him and made him momentarily speechless.

Diego looked at his father, who was now looking at the horizon. Swallowing, Diego asked, "So, Father, what do you think?" Diego was taken aback by his father's uncharacteristic silence. He had a pretty good idea of all the forthcoming questions. He just did not know what reaction would be first. He hoped it was not anger.

"You know, Diego, I love you. I have always loved you, from the mischievous young boy you were, to the studious young man who returned from Spain. I have tried to be understanding when your actions were not what I wanted from you, and I do apologize." Turning to give Diego an angry look, Alejandro stated through gritted teeth. "How _could _you let me believe you were such a man, when it was so totally opposite of your true character? Not to mention putting yourself in danger! How could you do that to me?"

There it was, the famous de la Vega anger, Diego thought. "Father, I wanted to keep you safe, and your ignorance of my abilities did just that."

"Did Victoria know? Does Felipe? And if so, why them and not me?"

"Victoria does not know yet. But Felipe has been there since the beginning. He actually helped me create the whole Zorro thing, the costume, the cave, everything."

"The cave?"

"Yes, the old hideaway from Indians Grandfather built."

"Oh, I did forget about the tunnel. I thought it was unusable."

"Well, I had to sure up some of the ceiling, but it has served Zorro well for the past four years."

Alejandro gave a deep sigh, and forcibly brought himself back to the discussion at hand.

"So, to get back to the main discussion, you did not think it necessary to inform me of your nocturnal activities."

"Father, like I said, I did not wish to include you because of the danger. Not to mention the fact it was traitorous to the King. Your relative."

"And you bore the blunt of my disdain all these years as well."

"I must admit, it was one of the more difficult things of this endeavor. Your opinion of me is the most important thing to me, and I have had to sacrifice it for the sake of the pueblo."

Turning to face his son, Alejandro's face took on a most serious expression. "I may have just realized the amount of sacrifice you have had to undergo these years."

Shrugging his shoulders, Diego suddenly did not know what to say. Looking down at his hands in his lap, he said, "I do not regret doing all I have done. However, it has not been easy."

"I apologize for all the times I did not make it any easier." Alejandro was silent, and then said, "But if I had known…."

"Father!"

"I know, I am sorry. We have a lot more to talk over, but for the moment, I would like to address a certain senorita."

"I wondered how long it would take you to bring up Victoria."

"Another bone of contention, son. I have not always approved of Zorro's behavior towards Victoria…."

"Father, we have not…I mean, I have been the utmost gentleman with her…" At Alejandro's look of raised eyebrow, Diego stammered. He looked sheepish, and said, "It has been a very long four years." Alejandro continued to look at his son in stony silence. "Father, I may not have been very successful at avoiding some scandalous behavior, but we have not….did not…."

Taking pity on his son, Alejandro said, "At least there is that. However, I do believe you need to correct this situation as soon as possible."

"I thought you would say that, especially since you have invited Victoria to supper tonight."

"I guess that is why you are the Fox, then, huh? Cannot get anything pass you." Alejandro said, a small smile on his face.

Diego sighed. "Considering how everything has gone today and over the past two weeks, I think it is time Diego moves on in his life." Diego swallowed deeply. "So I will tell her tonight."

Alejandro was taken aback by the sudden change in his son's complexion. How could the man who faced bandits and armed soldiers on a daily basis be afraid of one petite senorita? _But we are talking about Victoria, aren't we? _

"Good for you, Son." Alejandro decided to make his son sweat for a while and not say anything more.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. As he followed the other two men into the hacienda, Felipe gave Diego a little punch on the shoulder.

Diego looked at the younger man in annoyance. "What?"

Felipe smiled with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He signed, "I am proud of you."

Diego rolled his eyes. "I hope you are right. If I survive this night and Victoria's temper, we will have a wedding to plan."

Felipe smiled broadly and walked faster to catch up to Alejandro. Diego walked slowly behind them, taking in the beauty of the afternoon sun, and tried to quell the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

All of his dreams came down to how this evening would go.

**AN: A little short, but I have been holding this for a while, and I needed a little pick-me-up. So I will share this, even if it probably needs more work. Sigh. Hope you enjoy reading it and I will be adding to this soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Victoria

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Owned by ZPI.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I appreciate it all. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Despite all the traumatic events of the day, the de la Vegas were able to keep their spirits up in order to make the young senorita feel comfortable during the meal. The conversation flowed among the friends, as it often did. In doing so, the trauma of the day slowly left their bones, and the time passed by pleasantly for all of them.

"That was a marvelous supper, Don Alejandro. My compliments to Maria, like always," Victoria said.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed it, Victoria." Don Alejandro returned her smile, and then looked at Diego. "I just remembered, Diego. I need to look at some of our quotes for the bull auction this week. If you both will excuse me, I need to take care of it. Victoria, I hope you will continue to enjoy our hospitality. Perhaps Diego can show you the garden?"

Diego watched his father leave and attempted to keep his breathing calm. "Victoria, will you accompany me on a walk in the garden?"

"I will be happy to," Victoria said, as she took the arm Diego offered. Felipe gave Diego an encouraging smile as they left the room.

They walked in silence, taking in the beautiful roses and the soothing noises of twilight. Diego was happy to take comfort in being in the company of the woman he loved, but he knew he needed to get on with his future. He led Victoria to the bench in the middle of the garden. It was so beautiful, in the fading light of the evening, with the fragrant smell of the roses heavy in the air. Victoria sat down and looked up at Diego, with an expectant look on her face when he continued to stand.

"I need to tell you something, Victoria."

Taken aback by the seriousness of his tone, Victoria became a little worried. "Is something wrong, Diego?" She had no idea what would make him so serious.

"No, just long overdue."

Moving slightly over on the bench, Victoria said, "Sit down and tell me. There's nothing you can't tell me. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes, we are," _I hope we can be oh so much more._

"Then what is it?"

Diego suddenly felt as if he hadn't been planning this moment for four long years. Truth be told, he had never really allowed himself to think this through completely. Had not dared to hope this day could ever happen. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes, Diego suddenly felt as though he couldn't do it. Not this way. Victoria deserved the answers she had waited for these four long years, in her way.

"Victoria, I need to check on something. Do you mind waiting here for me? I will be back shortly."

Victoria looked at him, confused and bothered by his strange behavior. "Okay, Diego. I will wait here."

She watched as he bounded off towards the house. She thought back about his behavior during supper. She now realized he was uncharacteristically quiet, which she had just shrugged off at the time as him still affected by the events of the day. She worried about him, for he was indeed one of her closest friends.

Lost in her thoughts, Victoria failed to hear Zorro approaching until he coughed, not wanting to startle her.

Looking up, Victoria turned and smiled. "Oh, Zorro, why are you here?" She rushed into his arms. "I've been so worried about you. The entire pueblo has done nothing but talk about how they haven't heard from you in several days. Not since you rescued Toronado."

Leading her back to the bench, Zorro guided her into sitting down. He sat beside her and said, "I have something I wish to tell you."

Startled, Victoria looked into his eyes. She was startled by how familiar that sounded, how she had just heard the same sort of statement only a short time ago from a different man. Said…in the same exact way. In the same voice? As she looked into Zorro's eyes, she was struck at how she had just seen that same look in Diego's eyes.

"¡Oh, mi Dios, could it be true?" she murmured to herself. She ripped the mask off of Zorro only to find her friend Diego behind it.

"I couldn't decide how to tell you," Diego said softly.

"So you wanted to do it this way?" Victoria loaded as much doubt as she could in the statement.

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me unless you unmasked me yourself."

"Why? Why wouldn't I believe you?" Of all things he could've said, that wasn't the one she expected.

"Believe Diego, the coward of the pueblo, was indeed Zorro? Why would you take my word for it?"

Suddenly, everything hit her. Here she was, finding out her best friend was indeed the hero of the pueblo, the love of her life, the one hiding in plain sight all this time, and here he was worried about her not believing him? Why was he not worrying instead about what her reaction to him being Zorro was, and hiding it from her all this time?

She couldn't sit still. Victoria got up and began to pace in front of Diego. Diego watched her for a few minutes, waiting for the inevitable explosion. Victoria continued pacing, then suddenly turned, looked at Diego with a finger pointing at him, looked like she was about to say something, then suddenly turned and began to pace again. She paced a few more times back and forth, turned and raised her finger again, then lowered it again.

"Victoria, I know this is a shock. I…"

"No, Diego, why should it be a shock? I mean, I've known you all our lives. You've been my best friend. I've told you things I have never told anyone, not even Zor-….and now you tell me he's you? That you are Zorro. How come I never saw it?"

"Because all our lives depended upon me fooling everyone."

"Everyone? Including…you mean, Don Alejandro didn't know? How could you not tell him?"

"You know how he is, Victoria. I couldn't trust him not to react when Zorro rode in the pueblo. Plus, I…I'm not sure he would've approved."

"Does he know now?" Victoria's voice sounded detached, cold.

Diego looked down, feeling somewhat sheepish. "I wanted to tell you first, but it didn't happen that way. Today when Gilberto found out…."

"What? Gilberto found out? How?"

"He figured it out when I escaped the rock avalanche this afternoon and rushed to the hacienda to save my father. He smelled the cordite on me from the explosion, as well as discovering my wound from rescuing Toronado."

"What? Avalanche? Save your father?" Victoria barely found the bench and sat down before collapsing. "What? And you were wounded before today? What?"

Diego took her hand. "I am sorry, Victoria. I know it's a lot to take in."

Victoria pressed her free hand to her forehead. She looked at Diego sideways around her hand. "Wait. Perhaps I need to deal with Diego first, and then we can talk about Zorro later." Shaking her head, she said softly, "So much to talk about." Diego thought he should remain silent, giving Victoria a moment to absorb what she could. "Okay, let's see….before the Zorro stuff…I was angry you were more concerned about me believing you were Zorro than about any possible anger with you lying to me all these years?"

Diego was taken aback by the sudden coolness in Victoria's voice. "Oh, I never thought of it like that."

"Of course you didn't."

"I'm sorry Victoria. I am truly sorry about everything." Diego took her hand again. "Before we were distracted by today's events, I was attempting to explain how it was too dangerous to tell you who I was. How I developed Zorro in order to protect my father, my family, in order to rescue you and him from the jail. How I thought I would only be doing it for such a short time, and time passed, and I was trapped." A look of such sadness entered Diego's eyes it took Victoria's breath away. "But the Alcalde didn't stop, and I fell in love with you. Then I almost lost you when Bishop shot you, and you kissed me. It suddenly seemed as if I would never be able to be with you. I'm only human, Victoria. I did try not to permit our relationship to continue, but I just couldn't help it."

"Of course, all of my teasing about how 'weak' you were, and not like Zorro, didn't help."

"That's why I was so afraid you would refuse me when you found out I was only Diego."

"_Only_ Diego? There is no _only._" Victoria felt the anger leave as suddenly as it had arrived with the look in Diego's eyes. "I should still be mad at you, but I just want to say, I've been in love with you since I was seven years old." Victoria cupped Diego's cheek. "It'll take me a little time to get used to all of this. For me to believe all of this."

"As long as there's a chance for us, I'll give you all the time you need," Diego said softly. He also could hardly believe it was truly happening. Looking into Victoria's eyes, he found himself leaning in, stealing a kiss from his beloved.

Victoria reluctantly broke away after a moment. "I wish we could stay here forever, but…I think I should be returning to the tavern. We don't want to be too scandalous before we announce our engagement."

Diego noted the darkened sky and shrugged. "Yes, you are correct, like always." He smiled at her, reveling in the look of love in her eyes. "I'll have Felipe drive us into town." Grasping her hand, Diego accompanied Victoria into the hacienda.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

The next afternoon, Ignacio sat in his office, trying to complete some paperwork. He hadn't exaggerated to Mendoza about the amount of work Gilberto hadn't done while in control of the pueblo. Looking at the piles of paperwork, he wondered if he had made a dent in it yet. Ignacio rubbed his temples, trying to erase the tension. His mind wandered again to a topic he had spent all last evening considering.

Even before Gilberto had arrived, Ignacio often pushed aside feelings of discontent regarding his life here in this pueblo. He had maneuvered himself into the supposedly prestigious position as Alcalde, thinking it a great way to get ahead in his political career. Shortly after his arrival to this pueblo, however, he was chagrined to discover the problem known as Zorro, which quickly derailed any thought of an easy means of promotion.

Rising from his desk, Ignacio walked over to the main window of his office and looked out. He took in the busyness of the pueblo, the townspeople going on with their daily lives. All those people depended upon him to govern fairly. He had somehow lost that purpose in his ambition. He was surprised to find, in Gilberto, a similarly goal-driven individual who only wanted what was best for himself. Once he realized that, Ignacio couldn't stand himself. The fact he almost lost his life because of one man's greed also helped open his eyes as well.

Ignacio returned to his desk. Thinking about Gilberto once again brought to mind the incident of yesterday. In his military career, Ignacio had killed men before, but he had never been affected so much by it. One could say it put the finishing touches on the transformation that had been happening ever since he had arrived in this pueblo.

Ignacio's attitude towards Zorro had changed over the past year without his realizing it, and his respect for the masked man had gradually grown. Not everything his predecessor had written about Zorro was true. If hard-pressed, Ignacio would actually have to admit not being able to pin any recent crimes on him. Actually, over the past six months, Zorro had helped the army capture more criminals than instigate uprisings. Thinking about all of this, he suddenly realized Zorro was only a problem when he himself was trying to do something unfavorable for the pueblo or its inhabitants.

Looking out the window again, he watched as Diego de la Vega and his young ward walked into the tavern. He marveled about how he never knew there was so much depth to that young man. He had barely known Diego at university, being three years older than him. All things considered, Ignacio thought wryly how he shouldn't have been surprised how easily Diego had fooled everyone. He himself had seen Diego's performance in the passion play and even now thought no one else had ever given a better performance of Jesus than Diego.

The role of Jesus. How fitting. Ignacio reflected on how, just one short month ago, he had said to Diego "you are such a hero." Of course, Diego had been in a mask at the time, hiding his true identity from the world.

Ignacio certainly wasn't the man he was even two weeks ago. That man would've hung Zorro if captured or his identity discovered, despite Zorro rescuing him from the Indians a month ago. And now?

Ignacio marveled how Diego hadn't realized he had overheard everything Gilberto had said yesterday in the de la Vega garden. Or maybe, with everything else that had occurred, Diego hadn't had the time yet to process it all. Perhaps he should be expecting a visit soon from the young man.

And if Diego didn't visit him? With his changing views on Zorro and about himself, Ignacio wasn't about to arrest him. But should he let Diego know he knew his secret identity? Sighing, he looked out the window again and decided he wasn't sure.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading. If you like, please leave me a review and make me happy!**


End file.
